La trampa que no encuentra escape
by THe Normal GIrl
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru es un chico normal pero su amiga Akane lo reta a acompañarla al centro comercial pero...vestido de mujer. Muchos personajes más se verán involucrados en todas las sagas de inazuma eleven. T por seguridad. Un poco de shonen ai que realmente es humor. No soy dueño de Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5. CAP 7 subido
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

_**Cap 1 : Lamentos de un chico normal.**_

Normal POV

Era una pacífica mañana, los pájaros cantaban, los niños pequeños reían, hacía un sol espléndido, ah todos eran felices…. Excepto un chico, que al levantarse tuvo el mal presentimiento de haber hecho algo terrible el día anterior. Ese chico era Kirino Ranmaru, que después de las vacaciones de verano tendría que comenzar el tercer año y prepararse para graduarse. Pero por ahora eso no le preocupaba, pues tenía problemas mucho más grandes ese día, entonces su mente se remonta al pasado, al día anterior exactamente antes de que la tragedia sucediera.

-Inicio de Flashback-

Los chicos del club de futbol habían decidido tener una reunión en vacaciones o mejor dicho una fiesta de no ser porque Shindou los había detenido antes de que empezaran un karaoke improvisado. Al final solo tomaron soda, comieron bocadillos y un pastel que Shindou hizo a mano, mientras hablaban animadamente. Un día normal y con un final feliz después de tanto problema con el quinto sector, viajes en el tiempo y aliens…. O sea era lo que se planeaba hacer. Después de irse casi todos los miembros (y Midori quién había quedado en una cita con Nishiki). Solo quedaron las otras dos managers (Aoi y Akane), Tenma y Kirino.

Kirino POV (Dentro del flashback)

Después que la mayoría de los miembros se fueron, solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro quienes, aprovechamos para hablar sobre el futuro, la despedida que tendríamos ese año después de graduarnos, el fútbol (Tenma se pasó todo el rato hablando sobre que el futbol tenia vida y que sus emociones eran reales y lo mucho que lo amaba) Al poco rato nos aburrimos del tema (excepto Tenma quien seguía hablando). Entonces Aoi propuso:

Hey que tal si jugamos verdad y reto.

Muy interesante pero como me gustaría que Shin-sama este aquí para… que me diga la receta del pastel de moras, estaba muy bueno a mi parecer ¿a qué no jejeje?- Respondió Akane diciendo lo último con mucho nerviosismo.

Hey chicos dejemos esto y ¡Sakka yarouze! – Obviamente el obsesionado por el futbol.

Tenma….- Solo atine a decir eso.

Tenma puede que juguemos pero eso será después, antes tienes que jugar con nosotros y tu Kirino estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?

Bueno… es mejor que hablar solo durante horas del futbol.

Es perfecto entonces yo empiezo- dijo Aoi- Akane ¿verdad o reto?

Ehhh….yo...mmm… elijo verdad.

Pues bien ¿quién te gusta?-*Una pregunta a mi parecer muy obvia.*

Shi…i..in-sama- Respondió Akane sonrojada

-Bueno de igual ya lo sabíamos –eso pensé hasta que al voltear a ver a Tenma podías ver una expresión de confusión realmente graciosa y sobre todo con la boca abierta.

EHHHHHH NO SABIA QUE A USTED LE GUSTABA SHINDOU-SENPAI, cuando yo le pregunte a senpai si Yamana-san estaba enamorada de él, él solo me dijo que solo eran rumores. *Muy típico del lento de Shindou*

Ah ¿enserio?- Dijo Akane y luego se la vio algo deprimida.

Vamos Akane, no es para tanto, apuesto a que Shindou- senpai es tan lento comprendiendo la situación como Tenma- dijo Aoi en un intento de consolarla.

Si, tal vez tienes razón- Dijo Akane más animada.

Bien ahora te toca preguntar Yamana-san-dije.

Ah cierto, entonces Kirino-kun ¿verdad o reto?

Ummm-no me siento cómodo si me preguntan por ejemplo quién me gusta, pues aunque diga que nadie las chicas insistirán- Reto- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Reto entonces, jejeje estaba eh estado pensando desde hace un tiempo y al fin tengo la oportunidad ejejeje- Sonrió diabólicamente la *tierna* Akane.

¿Akane?, ¿Qué estas planeado?- Dijo una asustada Aoi.

Pues entonces tu reto será este: Debes acompañarme en una salida de compras, comeremos helado y visitaremos el karaoke pero deberás ir vestido de chica.- Término la frase Akane con una sonrisa amplia.

Ehh ¿qué?- Todavía estaba impactado por el repentino cambio de personalidad pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo al último.-EHHHHHHHHH?¡

Yamana- san, está bromeando ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?- Preguntó un ansioso Tenma

Para nada Tenma-kun- Respondió Akane- Es un reto real que le he pedido a Kirino-kun.

Cuando al fin reaccione solo atine a gritar pero ya era muy tarde, Akane se estaba despidiendo, había aceptado. Maldición.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Kirino-kun, te iré a recoger a las 9 a.m. a tu casa llevándote la ropa para que podamos ir juntos. Lo estoy esperando –w-

-Oye espera Akane, un momento.

Salí corriendo dela habitación dejando a Tenma y Aoi solos y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, escuche otro grito perteneciente a Tenma y me detuve pensando si lo debía ayudar. Pero Akane aprovecho mi distracción para correr más rápido y huir.

-Fin del Flashback-

Kirino POV

Salí de la cama y fui directo a desayunar. Me siento terrible, no me hubiera imaginado que Yamana-san pudiera hacer tal cosa. Ni siquiera puedo saborear bien el estofado, que es mi comida favorita. Pero entonces pensé en algo, Akane a lo mejor estaba bromeando y él se lo había tomado muy enserio, si ha de ser eso, quién era tan cruel para hacer eso a Kirino, quién sin necesidad de travestirse ya era confundido por una chica. Si, ha de haber sido engañado por la ingeniosa Akane.

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritó una voz muy emocionada y que conocía muy bien desde afuera.

Aterrado mire la hora y…. Eran 9:05 a.m. Me había levantado tarde. Yamana-san era muy cruel. Engañandome a mí mismo de que no fuera ella, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una deslumbrante y sonriente Akane Yamana que traía puesto un lindo conjunto jean con botas color rojo, y una bolsa en la mano.

-Buenos días Kirino-kun, ¿estás listo? Por supuesto que no, como te lo prometí traje la ropa que necesitas, es mía pero no me la suelo poner.

Al recibir la bolsa observó su interior, hay una polera sin hombros, medias blancas y largas, UNA FALDA A CUADROS DE RAYAS NEGRAS, Y ¿¡TACONES!? SE SUPONE DEBO VESTIR ESO. Al mirar al rostro de Akane percibo un aura oscura y ella me empezó a susurrar:

-….Te lo pondrás ¿verdad?, aceptaste el reto y yo no he mentido….

De inmediato me fui a cambiar, si bien no me gustaba ser confundido con una chica, no quería ver el lado yandere de Akane. Cuando salí de la habitación cambiado, Akane empezó a dar saltitos. Estar vestido así era realmente vergonzoso pero era soportable a comparación de ser tal vez torturado por una yandere Akane.

-Ahora sí, vámonos Ran-chan *Ese repentino cambio de humor es sorpréndete y ¿¡enserio!? ¿RAN-CHAN?

-De acuerdo, iremos al….No recuerdo a donde dijimos que iríamos.

-No te preocupes, solo iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa y divertirnos.

Y así comenzó esa pesadilla, con muchos malentendidos y dentro de estos malentendidos están algunos miembros de Raimon e… Inazuma Japón.

Nota del autor

El capítulo estuvo algo largo, bueno también tengo pensado a incluir a Ibuki y Sakura en la historia como secundarios en el siguiente capítulo y al dúo del detective y matemático junto con Shindou pero probablemente será más adelante. AVISO también añadiré a Aphrodi más adelante.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

_**Cap 2: ¿Coincidencia o destino? Un encuentro inesperado**_

Ibuki POV

Cuando recién me empecé a despertar ya estaban tocando el timbre de la casa. Mi madre había salido el día anterior y no regresaría hasta dos días después. AGHHHH¡ ¡Que dejara de tocar el timbre ya¡ Esa mujer era molesta. Me levantó tapándome los oídos. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la reconocida joven gimnasta artística que participó en Inazuma Japón junto a mí. Sí, no es más que Sakura Nozaki.

"Ohayo Ibuki-kun, ¿¡Qué!? ¿Aún no estás listo?, puff y yo que creí que podías ser un buen asistente- Dijo Sakura

"Cállate y llamarme asistente no está en las normas de la apuesta."

"Que seas tan malo para jugar cartas no es mi problema, y que yo sepa en la apuesta decía que uno pudiera ordenarle lo que sea al otro y ahora te ordeno ser mi ASISTENTE."-dijo mi 'adorable' ex compañera de equipo.

No puedo negar que el rostro y la figura de Sakura sean realmente admirables pero al momento de conocerla en profundidad uno se daba cuenta de lo que realmente era, un demonio. No me hubiera imaginado que ella era tan buena para el póker y menos para ser una mandona.

"Bueno Ibuki por lo menos vete a cambiar de una vez, que ahora, como prometiste iras al centro comercial conmigo."- Inmediatamente la chica se acercó hacía mí mostrando un traje de mesero o "mayordomo", como empezó a decir.

"Sé que prometí hacer lo que desees por un día, PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO" "PREFIERO MORIR A LLEVAR ESTE ESTÚPIDO TRAJE"

Pero, sin darme cuenta, cuando ya había dicho eso ya estaba vestido. ¿Soy autista? Y también estaba en el autobús de camino. Todos los pasajeros se me quedaron mirando y algunas estaban hablando en voz baja sobre lo escandaloso que era. ¿Soy retrasado? Quién sabe.

- Con Kariya-

Ese era un típico y aburrido día de vacaciones, me sentía vacío. No había podido molestar lo suficiente a Kirino-senpai el día de la supuesta fiesta del club, no tendría oportunidad más en meses, hasta que volviera al colegio. Había prometido a acompañar Hiroto-nii a una reunión que tendría (representando a la empresa Kira) y los directores del centro comercial para promocionar algo así como un nuevo producto. Justo en el mismo momento que me arrepentía de ofrecerme, observó un espectáculo increíble, era de risa, sarcasmo, confusión y chantaje. Estaba seguro de que nadie creería que yo había visto lo imposible.

A Kirino-senpai travestido, tal vez aceptando de una vez lo obvio. Por así decirlo el hecho que no tenía interés en las mujeres.

Mientras me apresuraba a buscar una cámara, noté a alguien a su lado, reía divertida mientras el senpai se quejaba. Esa no era… ¿¡Akane!? ¿¡AKANE YAMANA!?La loca fanática de Shiin-sama estaba en una cita con un travestido senpai. Al fin encontré la cámara en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco pero… "ellas" ya no se encontraban en la vista en aquel momento.

"DIABLOS, ESA ERA LA MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD DE CHANTAJE QUE TENIA EN MI VIDA Y LA DEJE PASAR" "SOY UN ESTÚPIDO"- Pensó

Por lo menos no era tan estúpido para gritar su mala suerte en medio de la gente, no era retrasado. Diablos nadie se lo creería, tal vez Hikaru hiciera el que le creyera pero sabía de todos modos que solo era actuación. Esperen… ESO ES… TAL VEZ ASÍ LOGRARÍA LA MAXIMA BROMA-CHANTAJE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS…

-Con Akane-

Era perfecto, por lo menos ella era feliz. Ver a su rival en la atención de Shiin-sama humillado era más que suficiente para ella, pero Kirino no era un rival de amor (como en el caso de Okatsu), era rival de atención nada más. Y de hecho no era tan grave, nadie se daba cuenta que era un chico, incluso le habían piropeado haciendo que al chico se le revolviera el estómago. Era gracioso porque era como cualquier salida de amigas. Entonces le pidió que esperara afuera; había encontrado un precioso oso de peluche, su rostro era el lugar ideal para poner una foto de su amado Shiin-sama.

-Con Sakura-

No era justo, en un momento de descuido Ibuki aprovechó para alejarse de ella corriendo a toda velocidad ya que aunque ella era ágil, no podía competir con Ibuki en condición física. Realmente ese chico no era nada caballeroso.

Pero entonces cuando pude divisarlo al fin, me di cuenta que estaba encima de una muchacha, inmediatamente corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas y cuando llegué no dude en mandarlo a volar con una cachetada. Y al voltear vi a una hermosa chica de grandes ojos azules como los míos pero con un cierto aire de clásica belleza tradicional japonesa, la chica por cierto mostraba una adorable expresión de confusión, vergüenza y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia solo empezó a tartamudear.

-Kirino POV-

Ese día había sido horrible de principio a fin, primero con lo del travestismo, luego porque en un horrible presentimiento sentí a Kariya burlándose de mi de manera épica, y después cuando había salido a tomar aire mientras esperaba a Akane, vi a un chico muy alto (que le parecía conocido) corriendo a toda velocidad pero se detuvo…justo cuando chocó contra mí. Lo peor había sido que al último momento sus piernas habían temblado haciendo que tropezará aún más y cayera justo encima. De pronto antes de que el albino pudiera explicarse o reaccionar si quiera apareció una chica muy parecida a mí y de inmediato lo saco fuera de escena. En ese momento no sabía que se suponia que tenía que decir.

"Ara ara pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar esa terrible experiencia, mi sirviente perdón mi asistente es un idiota retrasado mental, no tienes por qué preocuparte, cuando termine mis asuntos aquí le daré una buena lección"- Dijo la chica toda con una tierna sonrisa. RAYOS QUE LE SUCEDE A LAS MUJERES.

"Eh...etto…yo...Ah no se preocupe…no es su culpa…"- Esa situación era demasiado incomoda hasta para MI

"Ran-chan ¿qué sucede? Oí un disturbio… ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo llegaste a caerte? ¿Estás bien?- Gracias al cielo Akane se había dado cuenta de la situación, ella podría ayudarme…Oh eso creía.

-Día anterior-

Esto sucede justo después cuando Kirino persigue a Akane, en el momento que Tenma y Aoi se quedan solos.

"Aoi… ¿esa era realmente Yamana-san?- Pregunta un asustado y conmocionado Tenma.

"Pues supongo que sí….tal vez es una faceta suya que no nos mostraba aún…Pero bueno no debemos preocuparnos demasiado, tal vez solo es una broma ¿no?, no creo llegué a hacer algo así."- Dijo Aoi nerviosamente.

"Bueno Tenma sigamos con el juego, ¿verdad?, que escoges ¿verdad o reto?"- Aoi había recuperado un poco la calma.

"Um…mmm"-Tenma también estaba indeciso, lo primero que preguntan si escoges verdad es quién te gusta, y si bien había alguien que le gustaba, no quería decirlo- Escojo reto (Tenma llegó a la conclusión que Aoi no era tan cruel como Akane)

"Entonces… tú reto será, ¡NO JUGAR Y NO HABLAR DEL FÚTBOL POR LO MENOS UN DÍA!-Dijo una Aoi sonriente.

Entonces para Temma desde ese día algo quedó bien claro, si bien Akane era alguien realmente temible y cruel, Aoi era un demonio. Él hubiera soportado estar travestido pero…meterse con su amado futbol y él era algo imperdonable. Solo le quedó gritar.

Nota del Autor: La historia del cumplimiento del reto de Tenma será una historia diferente, será publicada más adelante. Por ahora terminaré la historia en relación a Kirino. Sigan recomendándome por ejemplo quién debería aparecer. Estoy feliz de sus opiniones.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5_

_**Cap 3: Algo Inesperado. Pronto será Día de San Valentín.**_

-Kirino POV-

No estoy enfadado, es algo extraño puesto que nunca me imaginé estar en este tipo de situación, solo estoy aquí por un estúpido reto de una amiga yandere. Ya ahora no importa, el accidente del tropiezo ya está hecho…o eso es lo que me gustaría decir…. El albino al parecer es Ibuki Munemasa (el portero de Inazuma Japón, uno de los cuales había salvado al universo); aún no se había disculpado por lo ocurrido, Ibuki sigue tartamudeando recién salido del estado de shock y a la vez estaba sonrojado locamente ¿por qué? Bueno era obvio que estaba avergonzado de caer encima de una "chica".

Y para colmo su compañera (que ahora reconocía como Nozaki Sakura) seguía hablando de que Ibuki se disculpara de una vez o lo torturaría peor de lo que se merece.

Shindou me había contado datos generales de ellos como por ejemplo: que Ibuki-kun era bastante alto para la edad (ya que estaba en 1º año y recién este año pasaría a segundo). Y que Nozaki-san era también de 1º año y era agradable pero a veces actuaba bastante extraña.

Y si bien confirmaba que la descripción de Shindou era algo correcta, no era precisa. Ibuki era un titán, si bien la estatura de Tsurugi para 1º año lo había sorprendido (aprox. 1.69*) ese chico era al menos 5 cm más alto, ¿hasta dónde querían crecer? Pero así eran los basquetbolistas. Y Nozaki si era bonita, pero más que todo extraña, ya que sonreía adorablemente mientras que estrangulaba a Ibuki. Akane se había sonrojado desde que Nozaki le contó lo ocurrido; haciendo que se imposibilitará a ayudarme con la situación. ¿Qué pasara por su mente? Quién sabe.

Y cuando finalmente el chico Ibuki dijo algo así como "lo siento" (porque no lo entendí bien), solo acepte sus disculpas, me sacudí la tierra que había en la falda, como mi pelo estaba sin amarrar también lo sacudí, me despedí y me retiré del lugar con Akane lo más rápido posible que pude con mis piernas.

-Akane POV-

Me sentí mal por Ran-chan (digo por Kirino-kun) aunque fue un poco vergonzoso, una joven pelirosada (que reconocí como uno de los miembros de Inazuma Japón) me dijo que su ex compañero de equipo se había caído encima de Kirino-kun y luego…me nuble un poco. Después cuando recupere mis facultades mentales, Ran-chan ya se había levantado y había devuelto un "no importa, ya no te preocupes" al otro chico que seguía medio aturdido. Cogió mi mano y salimos corriendo, despidiéndonos al mismo instante. Casi al borde del desmayo grité:

Kirino-kun detente por favor, no corras más ¡Siento que voy a morir!

Kirino se detuvo al instante y al mirarme supe que más que enojado, estaba totalmente avergonzado. ¡Cielos!, realmente debió ser duro para él. Fue todo un desastre y todo fue por mi culpa, soy una idiota. Y… yo…yo solo...

¿Qué me quieres decir ahora? ¿No es suficiente con el bochornoso incidente que me pasó?- dijo Kirino sin rabia.

No…es solo que…yo…quería preguntarte algo…pero…

¿Qué cosa? Habla rápido, quiero que este día termine de una vez.

Yo…yo… ¡YO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS SI TE PAREZCO UNA BUENA ESPOSA FUTURA PARA SHIIN-SAMA! ¡QUIERO QUE SU MEJOR AMIGO ME APRUEBE!

Vaya, al parecer Kirino no esperaba que gritará eso, se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Yo tampoco. Ya sentía mis mejillas calientes. A lo que Kirino me responde:

-Umm...Mmm… supongo que sí, si bien no eres demasiado linda a veces, te preocupas mucho por Shindou. Y si bien Shindou me comentó que aquella joven llamada Okatsu era bastante linda y considerada, dijo que solo la apreciaba como una amiga.

-Ahh ¡Qué bien! – No puedo de dejar saltar de alegría, mi rival de otro tiempo ha sido rechazada. Pero entonces Kirino-kun añade...

- Oye no celebres tanto, aún te debes esforzar, que te haya dicho que pueda que seas una buena esposa no significa que te hayas ganado mi aprobación.-Las palabras de Kirino casi me quitan todas las energías,

-Pero aun así, estas a medio camino de aprobar así que da lo mejor de ti.- Esas últimas palabras no me dieron los mismos ánimos anteriores pero me dio algo más, esperanza. Continué hablando:

- Entonces Ran-chan para empezar necesito ayuda, el sábado de la próxima semana es San Valentín y yo…yo…yo…YO QUIERO CONFESARME, ASÍ QUE ACOMPAÑAME DE NUEVO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR CHOCOLATE EN BARRRAS, QUIERO HACER CHOCOLATE CASERO.

Esas palabras eran provenientes de mi corazón, este corazón late con fuerza mientras tomó aire. Kirino toma la misma expresión de sorpresa de antes pero al final sonríe y me dice:

-Está bien… pero esta vez te acompañare vestido de hombre ¿verdad?

Kirino siempre es muy gracioso.

-Ibuki POV-

De camino a casa, recuerdo los sucesos. Apenas esas chicas se fueron corriendo, yo también aproveche a escapar, no quería que Nozaki me matará.

Rayos… ¿¡POR QUÉ!? Era la primera vez que alguna estupidez tremenda épica de su parte fuera tan…ESTUPIDAMENTE BOCHORNOSA. Ahora si Nozaki lo llegará a contar el quedaría como un pervertido, y además, esa otra chica pelirosada (la cual no sabía su nombre) había huido de la escena apenas aceptó mis disculpas.

Realmente…ese era una de los peores días de mi vida. Pero tengo que admitir que conocer una chica así de bonita como aquella pelirosada era raro…aunque claro esa era la peor situación posible para conocer a alguien.

Me estoy empezando a sonrojar, diablos, ¿qué me pasa? El rostro de aquella chica se queda en mi mente sin que pueda removerlo. Llegue a casa y mientras me lanzó a mi cama esperando a que este estúpido día termine de una vez. Siento a mi pecho latir con más fuerza que antes.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Porque sigo sonrojándome? En este tipo de temas es mejor consultar a las chicas pero… Nozaki me volvería a amenazar con torturarme, Konoha es muy inocente para describir el sentimiento que tengo, Sorano no la veo últimamente y Mizukawa…era más peligrosa que Nozaki ¿Entonces a quién llamo? ¿Y si era una enfermedad? Justo en aquel momento suena mi celular y la persona que llama es Minaho Kazuto. Él podría ayudarme, después de todo es un detective.

-Yo Ibuki-kun, necesitó que me devuelvas la lupa mañana, tengo que investigar un par de sospechosas huellas. Debo analizar de quién es.

- Oh claro Minaho, pero antes me podrías decir ¿qué tipo de enfermedad tengo?

-Bueno…la medicina no es mi especialidad pero lo intentaré, descríbeme los síntomas.

-Bueno lo estoy empezando a tener desde hace un rato. Sucede que… (Durante esta escena Ibuki cuenta lo sucedido con la supuesta "chica pelirosada")

-Minaho POV-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- A veces Ibuki era tan idiota e inocente a la vez para no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio que ni siquiera necesita mis habilidades como detective.-JAJAJAJA

- ¿¡OYE DE QUE TE RÍES IDIOTA!? TE VOY A MATAR- La amenaza de ese chico no me asusta en lo más mínimo.

-Inténtalo, no creo que a Nozaki le gusté oír eso, puedo llamarla en cualquier momento- Jaque mate Ibuki.

-Entonces respóndeme de una vez, si no es una enfermedad ¿qué tengo?

-Bueno Ibuki es algo a lo que los humanos han intentado describir de muchas maneras como por ejemplo: "la belleza del mundo compactada en una hermosa dama".

-Aggghhh no te entiendo, ¡ve al grano!- En serio que es lento.

- Pues al parecer lo que tú llamas enfermedad, es llamado también amor.

- ¿¡Eh!?

- O sea te has "enamorado" de esa joven.

-…

- ¿Que sucede Ibuki? -no está respondiendo. A punto de levantarme para ir a su casa, oigo un grito de victoria estremecedor. Proviene del celular.

-YAHOOOOOOOO, si es verdad que me he enamorado de esa chica, entonces, ENTONCES, LA HARÉ LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO CONFESANDOMELE. Y SOBRE TODO EN SAN VALENTIN- Wow que rápido cambio de humor.

-Ehh…bueno Ibuki, emm para empezar ¿sabes dónde vive? ¿O al menos sabes cómo se llama?

-Eh…No…Ayúdame por favor….

-Uff será un largo trabajo para investigar pero bueno está bien.

Él no podía rechazar una oferta de investigación más interesante que el de analizar unas huellas de quién sabe qué. Aunque lo haría después.

-Con Shindou-

Después de bañarse, estornudó. No estaba enfermo, así que eso significaba que alguien estaba hablando de él. No importaba. Justo entonces recibió una llamada de Kariya.

-Buenas noches senpai.

-Buenas noches Kariya ¿Qué deseas?

-Solo que quiero proponerle que hagamos otra "reunión" del club, el próximo sábado por ejemplo.

-Puede ser ¿pero no es algo extraño?, ¿ese día no es San Valentín?, día de los enamorados.

-Pero ese día es también día de la amistad, ¿o no lo recuerda Shindou-senpai?

-Tienes razón, puede que sea una buena idea. Hablaré con los demás. Quizá hasta pueda invitar a otros miembros de otros equipos como Taiyou, Hakuryuu, etc. y a los miembros de Inazuma Japón.

-Si senpai, mientras más gente mejor ¿o no?- Esta última frase tenía algo de malicia lo que hizo sospechar a Shindou pero decidió no hacerle caso.

-Ehh sí, pero lo arreglaremos con los demás. Así que hasta entonces Kariya.

-Espero con ansias ese día senpai…Adiós.-El tono de voz de Kariya hizo dudar a Shindou si era realmente una buena idea. Al final suspiró. Ya había aceptado.

**Nota del Autor: **No sé si realmente está bien la historia así como esta, sigan recomendándome otros personajes que deban aparecer. Con respecto al tamaño de Tsurugi, es lo que yo estime. Cuando Ibuki se refiere al chica pelirosada, se refiere a Kirino pues no sabe su nombre. El shonen-ai es solo parte de comedia. El pelo de Kirino estaba desamarrado para que nadie lo reconociera. El día en el que sucedió todo el problema es el martes. El capítulo salió muy largo, jejeje. AVISO: Aphrodi saldrá en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5_

_El capítulo es inspirado en Tamako Market episodio 2 (que tampoco es mío)_

_**Cap 4: Inseguridad. La bendición del Dios del Amor**_

Normal POV- Casa de Manabe

El chico matemático duerme plácidamente en un miércoles cualquiera, a la hora más cómoda (5:30 de la mañana), en vacaciones. Ah eso era felicidad. Pero de pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar haciendo que el chico gritara al despertarse. ¿Quién podría ser el idiota que llama a esa hora, sobre todo en vacaciones? Y la respuesta es…Minaho Kazuto. Sí, el muchacho con aires de detective. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Minaho POV

Apenas llamé a Manabe me empezó a gritar sobre lo idiota que era y que no era educado despertarlo así. Rayos porque siempre debe quejarse tanto, aunque era divertido molestarlo así.

-Ya basta Manabe, voy al punto, me gustaría que me acompañaras a Ibuki y a mí al centro comercial, necesitamos investigar algo, no te preocupes (Empiezo a susurrar)…Además iremos con Nozaki y Mizukawa.

-Ummm bien…PERO ASEGÚRATE DE NO VOLVER A LLAMAR A ESTA HORA. NOS REUNIREMOS A LAS 9:30 EN EL CENTRO. Adiós * se corta la llamada *(Cielos Manabe es muy ruidoso.)

Shindou POV -Hora 9:10

A esa hora yo ya estaba arreglándome para salir. Había quedado para ir a la plaza comercial con Tenma y Tsurugi, teníamos que comprar los víveres para la reunión. Sí, ha sido organizado soy yo. No puedo dejar nada para última hora. Aunque me es algo extraño ir sin Kirino. Él dijo que tenía otros asuntos pendientes para hoy. Bueno eso no significa que deba preocuparme. Al sonar el timbre sé que son ellos. Apenas abro la puerta veo a un emocionado Tenma hablando de fútbol y un aburrido Tsurugi que trata de no hacerle caso. Es agradable ver que mis kohais sean los mismos de siempre.

-Buenos Días chicos – Salude de la manera en que la haré siempre, como dice Kirino, como "un señorito educado".

- Buenos Shindou-senpai –Al responder al unísono (en dúo) no puede evitar soltar una risita.

-¿DE QUE TE RÍES SHINDOU?- Tsurugi a veces es alguien fácil de enfadar y al parecer ese día en especial no estaba de buen humor. ¿Qué habría pasado ayer?

-Ah Shindou-senpai, ¿sabe? Ayer fui a un karaoke con Shinsuke y…-Cuando Tenma iba a terminar su frase vi a Tsurugi con una extraña aura oscura. Tenma tragó en seco y se quedó en silencio. Yo tampoco pregunté nada más.

Kirino POV- Hora 9:40

Sé que es un poco apresurado ir a comprar los ingredientes del chocolate justo ahora, pero si tengo que hacer algo así de vergonzoso lo haré lo más rápido y temprano posible (puede que realmente no sea muy temprano pero lo es para mí en vacaciones). Tocan el timbre, ¡debe ser Akane! Pero cuando abro la puerta me llevo una gran sorpresa…:

- ¡Ohayo Kirino-senpai!-Me dijo una AOI SONRIENTE. ¿¡PERO QUE!?

-SORANO-SAN ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? Y ¿SETO-SAN? (Midori)- Entonces al voltear pude observar a Akane sonreír tontamente- AKANE

-Ah y senpai no vinimos solo nosotras, llamé a una amiga mía del Earth Eleven, para acompañarnos ¿no es verdad Konoha-chan?- Entonces pude ver a una pequeña chica que se aferraba en las piernas de Sorano y tímidamente se acercó a saludarme.

-Yo…yo…yo soy Morimura Konoha-desu, gus...gusto en conocerlo senpai.

-Bueno creo que gusto en conocerte también Morimura-san y… ¡Esperen un momento! Yamana ¿las invitaste a venir?- Estoy furioso.

-Sí, aunque bueno de hecho nosotras se lo pedimos, yo quería ir porque quería comprar ingredientes para entregar chocolate giri* a todos (chocolate para los amigos y familiares, de compromiso) y quería enseñar a Midori-san y Konoha-chan a hacer chocolate Honmei* (chocolate que demuestra sentimientos románticos a otra persona). Y quería ayudar a Akane a preparar su chocolate.-dijo Aoi

-Pero ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? Esa explicación no basta, pudieron haberme llamado antes para decirme que más gente iba a venir.

-Es que…nosotras también nos enteramos recién que nos acompañarías, no sabía que Kirino-senpai también quería confesarse y ¿a quién se va a confesar? ¿Qué clase de chica es? …o es ¿un chico?

-Cállense de una vez y ¡NO! No me voy a confesar a nadie, solo le hago un favor a Yamana ¿verdad?

-Sí tiene razón, lo siento Kirino-kun, las chicas me convencieron antes de que me diera cuenta.-Dijo al fin Akane.

-Puff, pues si no hay más remedio vámonos de una vez.-Harto de esa situación cierro la puerta y me adelantó. Las chicas ahora van a mí atrás y empiezan a conversar. Yo solo puedo pensar en la incómoda situación que me encuentro…pero no tanto como ayer. Así que esta bien.

Minaho POV-9:55

A pesar de que todos ya estábamos en el centro comercial, el principal de esta historia no se encontraba ahí. Sí, me refiero a Ibuki Munemasa. Llega, pero por el retraso, se encuentra con 2 mujeres realmente furiosas e impacientes. Al verlas y luego verme a mí (sonriendo), me lanza una mirada asesina. Al parecer adivinó que fui yo quien las invité, no es tan idiota después de todo. Nozaki empieza con su típica mirada dulce pero sus ojos muestran la maldad que escurre dentro de ella y Mizukawa asesta un solo golpe en su estómago, ¡vaya!, hasta siento pena por Ibuki. Ser ahorcado por una chica medio yandere y golpeado por una chica minotauro. Ha sido castigado lo suficiente, debo actuar.

-Chicas cálmense, tenemos que irnos de una vez. Podrán golpear a Ibuki después, pero primero tenemos que investigar.

-¿Sobre qué?-Mizukawa parecía interesada pero seguía jalando del cuello a Ibuki.

-Al parecer, Ibuki conoció a una chica pelirosada ayer en "extrañas circunstancias" mientras iba de paseo con Nozaki, y quiere reencontrarse con ella porque esta *enamorado*. Pero el mediocre no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama. Vamos a preguntar si alguien sabe de alguien así.

-Ah, te refieres a aquella encantadora muchacha…no creo que sea buena idea buscarla. Sobre todo por la estupidez que hizo Ibuki ayer….

-Te comprendo Nozaki pero aunque sea debemos encontrarla para que se disculpe apropiadamente, no como un retrasado mental que solo tartamudea.

-Buenos entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?, no accedí a venir solo para empezar a discutir ¿no?-Cielos Manabe se irrita muy rápido.

-POV Aphrodi-

Como ahora mi yo como entrenador estaba de vacaciones, me estaba entregando a su otra pasión. Sí, la repostería. Yo soy el dios del amor así que sobre todo por esta época estoy ocupado. Solo quedaban 3 días para San Valentín. Cuando entonces un grupo de 5 chicos(as) aparece frente a mí. Vaya, pero si son miembros de Inazuma Japón.

-¿Qué desean chicos?, ¿quieren comprar dulces?-Pregunto

-No, gracias. Solo queremos preguntar algo. ¿Usted sabe sobre una chica pelirosada y de ojos azules como yo pero morena y con el cabello suelto?-Pregunta una de las señoritas.

-Ummm…bueno yo conozco a alguien parecido, pero lleva el pelo en coletas y ES UN CHICO.-Hago en énfasis aquí.

-Oh lo sentimos por molestarlo, pero hay algo que nos intriga. La gente lo llama Aphrodi ¿no es así? Así que queríamos preguntarle si podría bendecir a nuestro amigo Ibuki en el amor. –Dice el chico de pelo anaranjado con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Una bendición ¿eh? (nunca he hecho algo como eso, pero lo intentaré) Bueno (me dirijo al chico llamado Ibuki), espera un momento. Tú cierra los ojos mientras tanto.

Traigo un balón de soccer y pronuncio las palabras "GOD NOWS", salen mis alas y disparó mi técnica directamente al chico Ibuki. Este sale volando con el balón en la cara.

-Bueno ahí tienen chicos, la bendición de Aphrodi y tu albino, agradece. Eres el primero al que he bendecido de esta manera. Que la chica que ames te corresponda.

-Jajajajajaja- El chico con gafas se empieza a reír estruendosamente y hace reír a todos los demás. No comprendo nada. Recogen del suelo al chico albino (que parece desmayado). Y se despiden. No entiendo nada pero también me despido.

-—POV Shindou-

*Flashback *

Empiezo a recordar la pesadilla de anoche. Pero eso no había sido solo una pesadilla. Era mi pasado. Iniciaba conmigo, aislado. A la hora del almuerzo, haciendo trabajos grupales, etc. Casi toda mi primaria había sido muy solitaria. La pesadilla se ubicaba en mi séptimo año de primaria. Siempre me habían dejado solo por 3 simples cosas: a) Provengo de una familia adinerada b) Era el primero en todas las clases y c) Era popular entre las niñas (pero aun así no se me acercaban). La pesadilla era demasiado triste pero luego aquella pesadilla tan horrible se convirtió en un dulce sueño de gato. Si, se plantó justo cuando conocí a aquel/la chico/a. Cuando lo/la presentaron en clase estaba sonriendo como ahora también lo hace. Fue justo a la hora del almuerzo, a mi madre se le había olvidado mi bento. Entonces ese/a chico/a se me acerco y amablemente me ofreció la mitad de su bento. Conversamos sobre la vida escolar, sobre mi pasión por la música y sus aficiones, fue entonces que el/la chica me tomo de las manos (haciéndome sonrojar porque estaba en los inicios de la pubertad) y me sonrió tiernamente. Fue así como me enamoré de aquella persona. Él/ella me motivó a descubrir mi pasión por el futbol. "Everybody loves somebody"

*Fin del Flashback*

-Oiii Shindou-senpai ¿qué sucede? Se ha quedado sin habla, le estoy preguntando ¿Qué soñó ayer? Yo ya dije que me casaba con mi balón. ¡Era tan feliz!- Tenma empieza a exagerar haciendo que Tsurugi solo suspiré y me diga:

-Comprendo que no contestes la pregunta de Tenma, pero no te quedes solo ahí parado Shindou, das miedo.

-Oh enserio, lo siento estaba pensando en algo, continuemos.

-Ok vamos, ¡De una vez cállate Tenma!-De nuevo no puedo evitar reírme con ese dúo y Tsurugi me lanza una mirada asesina. Pero entonces recuerdo algo.

-¿Qué tal si además de comprar las papas y las gaseosas, hacemos chocolate?

**Nota del Autor:** Ohayo Minna, al fin pude terminar el capítulo y tal vez no quedo tan bien como se esperaban o yo misma me esperaba. Para el próximo capítulo haré que el Second Stage Children (incluyendo a Fei rune y a Wandaba) y los capitanes del Dorado entren en acción y por supuesto pondré a la tierna y alegre Nanobana Kinako en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Les gusto el POV de Shindou? ¿A quién le estará dedicando sus pensamientos? y ¿Por qué propuso hacer chocolates? Y ¿realmente habrá funcionado la bendición de Aphrodi? Quién sabe. Sigan mandando opiniones. Lamento el retraso.


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

_**CAP 5: ¿Un fallo ultradimensional en San Valentín? ¿Kariya malvado?**_

_**EN OTRO LUGAR (200 AÑOS DESPUÉS)**_

-Fei POV-

Mientras revisaba las brechas espacio-tiempo y los procesos de continuidad, encontré un fallo en la línea del tiempo perteneciente a ¿¡TENMA!? ¿QUÉ ESTARIA PASANDO? Avisé a Saru y a todo al Second Stage Children sobre el error (Todos nosotros trabajamos en el desarrollo normal de los eventos y tenemos como misión solucionar este tipo de fallos y proteger a los involucrados). Ellos por su parte avisaron al Dorado (ahora una compañía de seguridad afiliada) y vinieron los 3 excapitanes que son los encargados. Pero a pesar de lo sucedido ellos no habían cambiado nada (ni Beta ni Gamma habían madurado un poco). Mientras intento averiguar un poco más de los hechos, oigo un poco de su conversación...:

-¿QUÉ TRATAS DE DECIR CON QUE LLEVO RELLENO PUESTO? ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?-Beta

-Calla mujer oso que solo gruñe, no se entiende ninguna estupidez que dices JAJAJAJAJAJA-Conociéndolos puedo intuir que Beta va atacar- AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH ¡SUELTA MI PELO MALDITA MUJER OSO!-Wandaba (que está a mi lado) intenta no hacer caso a esta ofensa indirecta.

-Shhhh, ¿es imposible, para ustedes en su condición de idiotas, la posibilidad de enseriarse y no andar peleando en cualquier momento?-Esa es la voz monótona de Alpha y la respuesta inmediata es…-¡SI! Y después solo se oye un suspiro. Ah debo concentrarme en…y ¡WOW! ¿Qué es esa luz tan brillante? Y esa es… ¿? ¿¡KINAKO!? Es decir… ¿Mamá (en versión joven)? Y también…SHUU, ¿qué hacen acá? Como si ella hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos me dice:

-Fei ¡tenemos un problema! ¡Nuestros amigos del pasado nos necesitan! – Ya no hay tiempo que perder, todo el Second Stage Children y el Dorado junto a mí y a Wandaba, nos dirigimos a la caravana Inazuma, al tiempo indicado por ella en el cual ocurrirá el desastre- _**14 de febrero-Día de San Valentín**_

_**EN EL MUNDO ACTUAL-O LA LÍNEA DEL TIEMPO DE TENMA**_

-Kirino POV-

¡Rayos, RAYOS! ¡Mi*rda, MI*RDA! F*CCCKKKKKKK ¡LAS CHICAS SON MENTIROSAS! Después de haber ido a comprar los ingredientes para el chocolate, esas mujeres se habían detenido delante del mostrador y al último momento decidieron comprar ropa también, ¡y eso no había sido lo peor!, al parecer había un cambiador automático que sin necesidad de apretar botones o decir algo, ya estabas cambiado con cualquier ropa que había a tu costado. Yo en mi momento no sabía de esto y Akane junto a Midori me llevaron allá diciéndome que ofrecían una crema que te hacía ver más masculino.

*Flashback*

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Me sentía como en el cielo ¡Si eso era verdad ya nadie me confundiría con una chica! Fue entonces que fui empujado mientras yo fantaseaba. Entonces…fue cuando note que estaba encerrado en aquella cabina. Y de arriba empezaron a tirar…ropa de mujer. Tiraron un vestido de una sola pieza de color lila con encajes blancos, una cinta para la cintura que tenía una rosa pequeña encima, zapatos bajos de color crema y las mismas medias blancas largas pero con un detalle: un conejo de la luna. Me quedé atónito, ¿qué querían que hiciera? ¿Creen que estaría dispuesto a travestirme otra vez? ¿Están locas? Pero de inmediato una maquina apareció empezó a aspirar todo el aire en aquel lugar, llevándose de paso la ropa con que estaba puesta, (excepto la ropa interior por suerte). (¿?) Entonces la maquina cogió el vestido y en milisegundo yo ya llevaba puesto toda la ropa de chica…. ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? (Después de eso golpee a la maquina hasta que quedo fuera de servicio)

*Fin del Flashaback*

-Vamos Ran-chan, apresúrate o no haremos el chocolate rápido- Akane me decía descaradamente esto cuando reía con Midori.

-Bueno, chicas cálmense, no es para tanto y no debieron hacer tal broma a Kirino-senpai, después de todo él también va ayudar a la preparación de chocolate y tenemos la suerte de que él no pueda ser reconocido como chico tan fácilmente aun cuando viste normal-Aoi dice esto y voltea a verme tal vez pensando que sus palabras me aliviarían un poco, pero que haya mencionado que "mi apariencia normal no da la impresión de un chico" solo ha hecho que me deprima más.

-Yo…yo creo que se ve muy bonito- Aún si es un cumplido por parte de Morimura, el que me vea bien con ropa de mujer solo empeora la situación. Entonces me enojo y gritó:

-¡ES TODO! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡No puedo seguir ayudándoles si estoy vestido así!-Entonces Akane se me acerca tranquilamente y me mira a los ojos, de inmediato percibo que el infierno se quiere desatar y susurra:

-Tuu…tú lo prometiste….no puedes negarte-El aura oscura de aquella otra vez vuelve 3 veces más fuerte y se hace difícil respirar…-Estas bromeando… ¿verdad?-No quiero morir aun, así que asiento con la cabeza-Ahh ¡qué bueno! ¡Ya me habías asustado Ran-chan! Jejeje-Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas (y algo aterrorizadas) con el rápido cambio de humor de Akane, Midori poniendo fin a ese incómodo momento dice:

-Estee ah sí, ¿a qué casa iremos a hacer los chocolates? No quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere que me gusta Nishiki… ¡Esto! ¡Es decir! ¡Eh!-Midori se pone roja y Akane le da unas palmaditas. Por su parte Morimura responde:

-En mi caso no puedo, mis padres siempre tratan de hacer las cosas por mí para que no me vaya a lastimar y yo…yo quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer los chocolates sola.-De las pocas chicas que considero como agradables se encuentra Morimura. Entonces Aoi propone:

-Oigan haya hay una repostería nueva y he oído que el dueño permite que usen su cocina libremente ¿Por qué no vamos? así nadie sabrá que ustedes y Kirino-senpai se quieren confesar.-Admito que es buena idea y si pero….. ¿CÓMO QUE CONFESARME? ¿ESTA DE MODA MOLESTARME? Akane, Midori y Morimura lo piensan y al mismo tiempo responden con un gran SÍ. Al parecer mi opinión no les importa. Bueno, tendré que seguirlas.

-Con y Minaho POV-

La llamada "investigación" se estaba volviendo aburrida. No importa a quién preguntemos, todos respondían lo mismo, que si bien conocían o habían visto siquiera a alguien así, esta persona no llevaba el pelo suelto y ERA UN CHICO, tal como lo había dicho aquel repostero. Yo estoy seguro que realmente la "hermosa chica" que vio Ibuki era el chico tan afeminado como decían algunos bromistas. Pero considerando las posibilidades de que Ibuki se diera cuenta de la verdad eran de 0.000000000000001 (según lo dicho por Manabe y afirmado por las demás chicas), cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por si acaso si no se había confundido el respondía que NO y que la hermosa chica que vio si existe. De paso incluso por las tiendas había decidido comprar chocolates cuando nos encontramos con…Shindou, Tenma y Tsurugi.

-¡Yo! ¡Chicos! Cuanto tiempo ¿qué hacen acá?- Ibuki saludaba demasiado animado para la situación…Shindou y los demás se dan cuenta y nos responden:

-Oh pero si es Ibuki ¿Cómo les va? Nosotros compramos víveres para la fiesta que daremos el sábado y pensábamos hacer chocolates para todos, sé que suena raro pero es para celebrar el día de la amistad. Todos están invitados- Ah claro por día de la amistad…De pronto Ibuki pregunta:

-Ah enserio, gracias…Por cierto Shindou ¿conoces a una hermosa chica pelirosada y con ojos azulados pero con piel morena? Bueno yo me encontré con ella una vez y al parecer… me enamoré de ella pero…no se su nombre pero aún así quiero confesármele.-Cuando Ibuki termina de decir esto Shindou al principio lo mira incrédulo, luego se sorprende, y después se queda petrificado y helado, mientras Tenma y Tsurugi se miran sorprendidos…y se echan a reír- Interesante, ellos conocen al chico…

-Sun Garden y Kariya POV-

No puedo dejar de ver esa cinta de video, ¡era lo más épico que había! De seguro me harán una estatua con la inscripción: _"En honor al chico más malvado que se conoce en los tiempos, que arruino la vida de su senpai y de los involucrados". _Eso era lo más perfecto y cruel que se le había ocurrido. Después de un tiempo de dolor, sudor y esfuerzo, había obtenido aquel vídeo de seguridad (¿Cómo obtuvo ese video Kariya? Descúbranlo en un próximo oneshot que se titulará: El plan de Kariya) y se había dado cuenta que incluso había escenas que él no sabía que estaban ahí…Sabía que su senpai estaba travestido pero no que un albino que corría a toda velocidad había tropezado con él, de la forma más vergonzosa posible. Luego había *otra pelirosada* y también estaba ahí Akane. ¡Qué suerte! No había tenido que hacer nada, Shindou agregó que también invitaría al Inazuma Japón y ahí TODOS verían el video (por lo que sé esos chicos pertenecen a Inazuma Japón, no me sé sus nombres) jejejeje.

¡HEY!- Yo que plácidamente disfrutaba de mis pensamientos sentado en un sillón, oigo una voz algo chillona y amable al mismo tiempo pero enojada que me devuelve a la realidad de golpe-¡Kariya-kun! ¡Ven rápido ayudarme! ¡Prometimos a Hitomiko-san hacer chocolates a los niños mientras ella estaba fuera!-Suspiró, rayos cuando Hikaru estaba de ese modo tan responsable, era aburrido y terco. Respondo rápidamente:

-Sí, si voy, como sea de una vez.-Mientras volteo veo algo tremendamente más afeminado que un senpai travestido. Es ver a Hikaru con un delantal de color rosa con figuritas de conejos y gatos, sosteniendo una bandeja de chocolates recién hechos (con forma de corazón) y lo peor que junto a esa imagen habían unos cuantos niños a su alrededor que le pedían a gritos chocolates. Hikaru tenía la figura maternal perfecta…...

Nota del Autor: Todo lo que tengo que decir es que la historia va a tener más sorpresas pero sean pacientes mis queridos lectores. Tengo que aprender a recortar las historias. Lo siento por la demora y si habrá besos, 3 para ser exactos…aunque no es lo que se esperan. Como aviso diré que como mencioné aparte, habrá más oneshots relacionados a la historia, uno que será publicado más adelante será: El chico Matatagi y yo (no es de OC's ni de reader, es el punto de vista de un personaje que no ha tenido contacto en el anime pero si en mi fic ¿pero quién?- aclarando que solo es de amistad y humor; además tengo pensado hacer un nuevo proyecto pero como dije será más adelante). Eso es todo, gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo: Eh? ¿Cómo? Aghhh aún no tengo ideas para la historia. Ah ya sé ¡Esto bastará! Mi camino de escritora novata empieza.

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**_

_**CAP 6: La Confusión Y El Drama Van De La Mano.**_

Shindou POV

…. ¿?... ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar?...Lo que Ibuki dijo fue más que suficiente para que me dé un ataque cardíaco…Ah, al parecer si tuve un ataque. Desperté en el hospital, al lado de todos ellos que aún me miraban sorprendidos y aliviados. Ahí estaban los chicos y yo. Pero al parecer alguien falta….

-¡SHINDOU! ¡Estás bien!...-Oh **** no fue un sueño. El idiota de Ibuki abre la puerta violentamente, rompiendo así todas mis ilusiones de que fuera una pesadilla en el que haya aparecido y que haya dicho eso:

"_Por cierto Shindou ¿conoces a una hermosa chica pelirosada y con ojos azulados pero con piel morena? Bueno yo me encontré con ella una vez y al parecer… me enamoré de ella pero…no se su nombre pero aun así quiero confesármele."…-_Era obvio que no se trataba de una chica, se trataba de una persona muy confiable y preciada para él, se trataba de…Kirino Ranmaru, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Suspiró pesadamente, cielos, ¡que líos! Aunque no lo podía culpar, también la primera vez que se conocieron lo confundió con una niña. Ah qué tiempos aquellos… De pronto la risa de Tsurugi me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Aún no puedo creer que te haya dado un paro solo por oír que alguien, aparte de ti se le quiere confesar a Kirino- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿QUE HABÍA DICHO MI ESTÚPIDO KOHAI? Ya vería me vengaría y…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿TU CONOCES A LA CHICA? RESPONDE TSURUGI Y ¿COMO ESTA ESO QUE TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA A SHINDOU?- Al parecer Tsurugi no esperaba esa reacción violenta pero debía haberlo prevenido, Ibuki se altera muy rápido.

Kirino POV

Cuando Afuro-san me vio no pudo evitar reírse de mí. De hecho…algunos de sus alumnos (que al parecer lo estaban ayudando en su labor de pastelero) también se rieron. Después las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse…y después toda la gente que estaba en la tienda sin saber la razón también se rió. Definitivamente es uno de los peores días de mi vida. No pudiendo más con la vergüenza y frustración, salgo huyendo despavorido. No es esta la razón por la que me uní al club de futbol. Cuando creí que el peor día de mi vida será el de ayer, llega este y convierte en trozos la poca autoestima que me queda. Pero no hay excepción con nadie, todos desde que tengo memoria me confundieron con una niña. Kindergarten, primaria e incluso secundaria (Shindou y todos los demás) confundido con una niña. Hasta sus padres recuerdan como un suceso divertido que cuando nació, no sabían si era niño o niña, tal vez si debía haber sido una niña. Aunque por lo que oyó Kazemaru-san también había sido confundido. Hasta ese chico Milhouse de la serie los Simpsoms cuando intento pintarse y ponerse peluca. Pero ese color de pintalabios no iba con él… EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO DEBO HUIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS VEA ASÍ.

Fei POV

Decidimos llegar 3 días antes (miércoles) para evitar el desastre. Aunque al llegar encontramos un espectáculo muy extraño….Toda la ciudad estaba adornada con globos rosas, rosas rojas y rosas, carteles que decían: "Feliz Día de la Amistad y del Amor" Y pastelerías abarrotadas con un montón de chicas comprando excesivamente chocolate. No imagine que desde tan pronto los humanos fueran cursis hasta la medula. Mamá… bueno Kinako parece muy emocionada por la fecha está dando vueltas por todos lados. Por su parte Meia y Gillis estando en su territorio de inmediato empieza a comprar todo tipo de artículos relacionados a la fecha mientras se agarran de las manos. Los excapitanes del Dorado se quejaban a todo pulmón sobre su aburrimiento (excepto Alfa claro que solo suspiró) Saru y los demás estaban extrañados aunque se veían algo…. ¿interesados? Bueno es algo nuevo que no se puede ver todos los días. Shuu por su parte se veía tranquilo y silencioso. Fui a preguntarle.

-Umm Shuu ¿en tu era ya existían este tipo de festividades?, esto es algo nuevo y diferente para mí aunque mamá digo Kinako se ve muy confiada…

-Bueno si he de ser sincero, no. Pero mientras estaba en el equipo de Oscuridad Dorada me contaron sobre que las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos que les gustan o por lo menos aprecian y ellos tienen que devolver el regalo el Día Blanco. Es algo complicado ¿no crees?- Hago un gesto afirmativo moviendo la cabeza. ¡Ah! Cierto, casi se me olvida la razón de nuestro viaje. Tengo que avisar a Tenma y a los demás que se han precavidos. Entonces intento arrastrar a la fuerza a todo el mundo pero en aquel momento no tenía en cuenta que…

Minaho POV

¡Vaya! Ni yo mismo lo esperaba (añadiendo que soy el mejor detective de este mundo), al parecer Shindou e Ibuki habían iniciado otra de sus típicas discusiones (que no veía desde el Earth Eleven ¡Hay que bellos tiempos!) mientras que las chicas y el lento de Tenma estaban tratando de entender la situación. Manabe por su parte, al darse cuenta que ya no le convenía hablar sin meter la pata primero, sacó un libro de física de quién sabe dónde y decidió ignorar a todo el mundo. Tsurugi se lamentaba por haber abierto la bocota. Yo pude entenderlo todo completamente, o por lo menos lo suficiente:

_Pensamientos:_

-El chico afeminado es el mejor amigo de Shindou con el cual lo molestan constantemente, por alguna razón desconocida se vistió de mujer y se encontró con Ibuki en su estúpida huida. Pero ¿realmente no había razón por la que vistiera de mujer? Shindou dice que es imposible ya que a pesar de su apariencia, es un chico hecho y derecho. Ibuki dice que solo oculta el hecho de que le gusta la "chica" por lo cual no le quiere decir su nombre. Pero si lo que dice Shindou es cierto, algo o alguien debieron impulsarlo para tomar semejante decisión.

Preguntó entonces al idiota de Ibuki que ya está por golpear a Shindou:

-Hey Ibuki, Nozaki pero por si acaso ¿no vieron a alguien más al lado de la "chica"? ¿Estás segura que se estaba sol ?

-Bueno, creo que si vimos a alguien no Ibuki? Era castaña y llevaba el pelo dos trenzas. O algo así, hey ¡responde Ibuki!

-Al parecer es como lo pensaba, mientras esperamos que Ibuki procese la información saquemos las conclusiones, Shindou antes dime el nombre de la castaña.

-¡Eh! Ah bueno, lleva trenzas así que…su nombre es Akane Yamana. Es una compañera mía, también estaba en 2do año y suele llevar siempre a su lado una cámara fotográfica. También es una de las gerentes del equipo de futbol. De ahí…no se muchas cosas sobre ella, suele ser muy tímida.-Vaya clase de información, aunque sirve.

-Bueno ya que todos queremos comprender y comprobar sobre que si la teoría de Shindou o de Ibuki es cierta ¡hay que averiguarlo! Ne Shindou ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Kirino Ranmaru, un nombre serio y digno para un chico valiente. Y la persona que el mediocre de Ibuki se niega a creer que es hombre.

-Pero Shindou yo oí que esa tal Akane lo llamaba "Ran-chan" o algo así ahora que recuerdo.-K. O. ha Shindou que parecía desmayarse otra vez pero mantiene la compostura. Mizukawa que es la más decidida dice:

-Creo que si queremos averiguar de una vez por todas si la persona es él o ella, debemos salir a buscarla, Shindou como su mejor amigo llévanos con él de una vez si quieres demostrar que el cabeza dura de Ibuki miente.- Ibuki reacciona e intenta parecer enojado pero una sola mirada de la chica minotauro lo hacen agachar la cabeza.

-Bueno Shindou-senpai tiene razón, Kirino-sempai nos ha dado unos golpes muy fuertes siempre que lo tratamos de chica. Y aunque Ibuki-kun sea un poco más lento que yo, Nozaki-san no creo que tengo algún motivo para mentir.-Tenma ha empezado a analizar mejor. De pronto Manabe se levanta y harto empieza a gritar:

-BIEN, PERO VAMOS A SEGUIR HABLANDO TODO EL DÍA, ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO, SALGAMOS AFUERA Y DE UNA VEZ RESOLVAMOS TODAS NUESTRAS DUDAS. YA.-Y aquí vamos otra vez.

Aoi POV

Hace una hora que no encontramos a Kirino-sempai desde que salió corriendo. Agghh, ¡no debimos reírnos! Ahora una gran sensación de culpa se ha apoderado de mí. Por suerte, pude lograr convencer a Afuro-san y a sus discípulos sobre que "la chica" que vieron es la hermana gemela de Kirino-sempai, venida recién de Tokio (No sabía que fueran tan crédulos). Toda la gente "la está" buscando para tratar de disculparse. También Afuro-san mencionó que si era realmente su hermana, un chico albino del Inazuma Japón la estaba buscando aparte a lo que Akane le recorrió un escalofrió y decidió contarnos la historia. (O sea Ibuki había visto a Kirino-sempai travestido ayer) ¡Qué rayos!

-Sun Garden y Hikaru POV-

Cuando Kariya empezó a reírse no pude más y le tiré la bandeja de chocolates en la cara (Por suerte, en la cocina había más para los niños). Y como estaban recién hechos (calientes) le empezó a arder la cara. En ese preciso momento, se le cayó un DVD y se ensució con las migajas de chocolate esparcidas en el suelo. Cuando Kariya reaccionó intentó limpiar aquel DVD con desesperación, pero solo lo manchó más. Después intento golpearme lanzando el disco pero lo esquivé a tiempo y el disco se rompió en mil pedazos. Y aunque no lo vi venir, Kariya se puso a llorar, diciendo entre sollozos, que su evidencia se había perdido y ya no tendría su estatua (¿?).

Nota del Autor: Yay, el sexto cap se ha terminado, no tenía idea pero este va ser un fic largo, T-T lamento el retraso y también lamento si no les gusto, recibo sus tomatazos de la forma más humilde posible. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han puesto favorito o han puesto reviews. Ahora que tengo más tiempo, seguiré publicando semalmente y también tengo pensado publicar ciertos oneshots. Como sea ni Milhouse y Los Simpsomps tampoco son de mi propiedad. Y hasta aquí termina su fiel servidora.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

_**CAPÍTULO 7: ¡HORA DEL MIXI MAX!**_

Manabe POV

¡A la mierda todo! Llegó la noche y nuestra estúpida investigación no llega a nada. Hasta los hermanos Baran eran más astutos (y estoy hablando de los mismos hermanos que se creyeron la mentira más absurda de Minaho, sobre lo de OVNI-UFO)

Ni Ibuki ni Shindou sabían dónde buscar, después de que Shindou nos guio a la casa del chico no había nadie, por lo cual comenzó la tan cliché guerra entre Ibuki y Shindou. Luego fuimos a todos los lugares según Shindou donde pudo haber estado y ¡adivinen! ¡NADA! Después no hicimos más que dar vueltas en círculos hasta que tropezamos con una pareja de acaramelados. ¡Qué asco!

Haruna POV

Mientras paseaba con mi novio (cuando por fin habíamos logrado salir en una cita sin que nii-san se diera cuenta) tropezamos con el grupo de Shindou-kun ¡Qué sorpresa! Pero al tropezarse Shindou se cae de espaldas haciendo caer a sus otros amigos. Rápidamente todos ellos se ponen de pie avergonzados y Shindou se disculpa por todos.

-Lo siento ¿Otonashi-san?, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Ha venido con Kidou-san?-Que atrevimiento, hasta ellos creen que debo ser vigilada como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y QUE TIENE DE MALO SINO ESTOY ACOMPAÑADA DE MI HERMANO? ¿SOY UNA ADULTA SABES?-Shindou se atolondra un poco como siempre, tal vez a si aprendan a respetar a sus mayores.

-Haaru...una cariño…cálmate, cálmate-Hasta él se atreve a querer callarme…

-¿¡Y tú qué Tachimukai!? ¡Vámonos de una vez antes de que me enoje más!-Salgo de ahí arrastrando a Yuuki del cuello de la camisa.

Mizukawa POV

¡Qué hermosa pareja! Lástima que se tuvieron que ir tan rápido, el trio de Raimon los conocen al parecer…De las únicas pocas cosas emocionantes que pasan esta es una de las mejores…..Quisiera que él y yo seamos como esa pareja…..pero él no lo sabe… me gustaría decirle mis sentimientos, pero el parece tan distraído…tan alejado de mí….así que por ahora lo ayudaré a buscar a la persona que ama….aun si lo vuelve a arruinar otra vez y aun si me hago daño a mí misma.

-¡Oye Ibuki! ¡Reacciona! Ya se nos acabó el tiempo, si bien almorzamos en casa de Shindo ya debemos irnos ¿no?

Diciendo esto el trio de Raimon se despide con Shindo dejando en claro que _"mañana Ibuki que es el ser más idiota del mundo por no haber creído en el pues Kirino lo acompañaría" _Sakura había decidido ir con Manabe y Minaho a analizar la situación un poco más. Y entonces yo…me quede sola con él. De repente como si fuera una cruel tortura del destino empezó a llover…Fue entonces que Ibuki sacó un paraguas y lo compartió conmigo, inmediatamente me sonroje pero por suerte él no lo notó.

-¿Ahora creo que ya no piensas que soy tan idiota, no?

-No te engañes a ti mismo, eres el más idiota y torpe chico que pueda conocer hasta la eternidad….pero…creo que eres algo…agradable supongo.

-¡Ah ves! ¡Te ves mejor cuando sonríes!-¿De qué está hablando? Y ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Hace frio y con la lluvia de ahora tal vez te resfriarás…..Ojala que a esa hermosa chica no le suceda nada malo. Este clima es horrible.- Esta vez solo tengo una sonrisa melancólica, ese chico realmente la ama (aun cuando es tan idiota que aun si le vuelven a explicar que realmente su princesa es un chico, es tan terco que no lo entendería)

-¡Entonces idiota de mala suerte! ¿Quieres confesarte en San Valentín verdad? Y todos saben que la mejor forma de confesarse es hacer chocolates. No te preocupes yo te enseñare- Sé que si realmente nos llegamos a encontrar con el chico del que Shindo habla, de seguro tratara de matarme.

-¡Eh! Enserio. Arigato Mizukawa.- ¡Idiota! ¡No pongas esa sonrisa tan linda! O es lo que me gustaría decir.

Sin más, el me acompaña a la puerta de mi casa y se despide prometiendo volver mañana.

Tenma POV

Aun cuando dicen que soy demasiado lento, sus problemas realmente son muy complicados. Shindou-senpai no dejaba de murmurar algo así como que "_Ibuki eres un maldito desgraciado ya verás que te mataré apenas crezca_" y Tsurugi no dejaba de reírse. Por mi parte, no entiendo nada mi cabeza está hecha líos pues verán con que Kirino-senpai andaba travestido al lado de Akane luego se encontraron con Ibuki y luego bla bla bla. Y entonces me concentro en lo que realmente me interesa…..Sí el futbol…..SAKKA…..Si fuera por mí me casaría con el sakka.

-Tenma, hey Tenma-¿Por qué siempre arruinan mis hermosas fantasías mías de mi amado balón y yo corriendo al otro lado del arcoíris?

-Sí, sí que pasa Shindou-senpai.

-Bueno es que como te decía que como Ibuki se pudo atrever a señalar a Kirino como un travesti y además como pudo señalar a Ak...digo Yamana-san...ella es bastante agradable-Sonó extraño.

-Aja.

-Y luego haré que se disculpe frente a todo el mundo, haciéndome quedar una de las mejores personas del mundo.

-Aja.

-Después Kirino y Yamana-san se quedaran admirados y me alabaran con sus increíbles aplausos y halagos.

-Aja-Muy raro

De repente Tsurugi reventó en risas y empezó a decir:

-Al parecer Shindou quiere un trio con Yamana y Kirino-El comentario hizo que Shindou-senpai se le subieran los colores e intentara golpear a Tsurugi, lástima que él no tiene mucha fuerza que digamos, entonces solo bufa enojado. Como siempre no entiendo nada.

-Tsurugi ¿qué es un trio?-Es ahora su turno junto con Shindou de ponerse rojo y dice algo como…

-Bueno…básicamente…es una relación romántica pero….entre 3…..-Ah….creo que no debía preguntar. Pero mi inteligente comentario deja enojado más a Shindou-senpai.

-Bueno,…yo creo que se parece más a un rectángulo.-Listo se terminó mi vida.

Kirino POV

No sabía que por estas fechas eran tan visitadas los lugares a los que yo suelo ir. Casi no hay lugares para esconderme y se hace de noche. Acabó de recordar que deje la llave de mi casa en casa… ¡Y mis padres recién regresarán una semana después de su luna de miel!

¿Algo podría ser peor? De inmediato empezó a llover. Rayos. Algo sí puede ser peor. Voy a esconderme de inmediato atrás de unos árboles. Me he dado cuenta que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para mejorar la situación. Ni tengo idea de que haré…. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

-¡Mixi Max! ¡Jeane D' Arc!- De inmediato mi pelo se vuelve rubio, mis ojos toman un color verde y aparecen un par de anteojos muy curioso. Y como llevo el pelo suelto nadie me reconocerá. Ja, hasta incluso parezco tanto una chica que…RAYOS, ACABO DE ADMITIR QUE ME VEO COMO UNA CHICA. Sin nada más corro hacia Raimon, a ver si puedo suplicar para que me dejen pasar la noche ahí.

*Salto del tiempo*

Al fin llegué pero que….NO HAY EN EL INSTITUTO. Si bien sé que por vacaciones no hay estudiantes, aún debe haber atención. Oh, en la puerta hay una nota y dice:

"_Nos fuimos de putas-Atentamente el director, el presidente, el concejo y la administración"_

¿Saben? Este no es mi día y ¡ACHUUU! ¡Que frio hace! Nadie había anunciado que llovería hoy. En uno de mis momentos más torpes me tropiezo con mis propios pies y me caigo para atrás. De inmediato me levantó esperando que nadie me haya visto pero ¿eh? ESTOY CIEGO. NO VEO NADA y ah claro…se me cayeron los lentes…no puedo ver nada sin ellos (como Jeanne). Es desesperante.

-Esto… ¿esto es tuyo?-Borrosamente veo una mano que me acerca los lentes. Aún sin saber con quién estoy hablando asiento agradecido y avergonzado a la vez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Esta toda empapada señorita-Suspiró, a este punto debo asentir a lo cual me acerca su paraguas, me estoy acostumbrando para mi mala suerte a ser llamado chica pero tendré que fingir ser una-Sí me acabo de perder, ya que yo….acabó de venir de Francia jejeje-Pongo la voz más aguda del mundo y procedo a colocarme los lentes.

-¿Y usted se llama?-Siento un "ligero" escozor al ver de quién se trataba. Nada menos que el mismo chico albino al cual trataba de evitar de cualquier manera.-Bueeno yo…yo me llamo….yo me llamo Charllotte-En francés este nombre y el de Jeanne son los únicos que se me viene a la mente, Charllotte es de una historia que leía de pequeño.

-Oh ¡ya veo! ¿Pero a donde querías ir? Es peligroso que vayas sola.- ¿Qué se supone que debería decir, pensar o actuar? Intentando pensar en algo veo sobre mis hombros, a las managers que me siguen buscando y se me ocurre una idea…

-Ah, ¡no estoy sola! ¡Mis amigas son esas chicas que vienen de allá! Ellas me vienen a recoger, este es el punto de reunión-Dije señalando a Sorano y las demás que en un principio estaban confundidas, pero las managers se dieron cuenta que estaba usando el mixi max (excepto Morimura quién se confundió mas)

-Oh, sí cierto -indico Aoi-…esto (dije Charlotte moviendo los labios)-Charlotte es una buena amiga nuestra venida directamente de Inglaterra-FACEPALM

-EH? ¿Sorano-san, eres su amiga? ¿Pero no era de Francia?-Por suerte ese chico es muy fácil de convencer.

-¿Eh? Así solo que me confundo un poco, después de todo ella no viene desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces… ¡Nos vemos Ibuki! ¡Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado otra vez!-Dicho esto, Sorano comenzó a correr con las demás como alma que lleva al diablo hasta un rincón cercano en el que me encaró. Mirando a ambos lados me dijo.

-Bien, ya puedes detener el mixi max.-Suspiré aliviado, ¡ah! ¡Regresar a mi forma normal era mucho menos estresante!

-¿Qu…Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto una asustada y confundida Morimura. Sorano le explica brevemente con algo así como un poder parecido a la soul pero que otras personas las usan.

-Bueno vámonos de regreso de una vez, tendremos una pillamada en mi casa y ¡KARIYA QUE HACES AHÍ!-De repente siento un inmenso flash de cámara (peor que la de Akane) y después una figura sale huyendo gritando algo así como:

-¡Ya vera senpai! ¡Esto se venderá bien en internet, en Ebay siendo específico!-KARIYAAAAAAAAAAA

-Con y Fey POV-

-¡Mamá! ¡Hay que irnos de una vez!-Rayos ahora yo parezco el niñero de mi propia madre.

-¡Pero FEY! ¡AHORA QUE TENGO NOVIO NECESITO COMPRARLE ALGO PARA ESTAS FECHAS!-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡MI MAMÁ TIENE NOVIO!?

Nota del Autor: Lo siento por el retraso, me demoró un poco con el colegio. Tomatazos, críticas y reviews son agradecidas. Estoy segura de que debe haber muchos errores, pero discúlpenme por ahora. Esta es la primera historia que hice. Sé que no hay muchas personas a la que le guste la idea pero aún así lo continuaré por las pocas personas a las que les gusta. Y si, el título es un asco.


End file.
